The invention relates to the field of computers programs and systems, and more specifically to the fields of touch-sensitive displays and man-machine interface.
The invention can be used in any interactive software or system in which manipulating modeled objects through touch-screen is required. In particular, the invention may be used in Computer-Aided Design software (CAD) or graphic design software.
In this description, the expression “modeled object” includes any virtual object that can be displayed to a user, including without limitation tri-dimensional objects, two-dimensional objects, drawings, digital images and the like.